


Watermelon Pink

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Jealous Gil, Kallo's hot to other salarians, M/M, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: So remember how Mordin said that his skin pigmentation was considered attractive among salarians? Notice that Kallo has a very similar skin color?





	Watermelon Pink

Gil was perfectly content to push his weird attraction to Kallo to the back of his mind and not think about it. He was perfectly fine just pushing his buttons, modifying the ship, hurling barbs at his old team, just to see the fire in those dark eyes, the way his indignation made his skin flush and his voice turn sharp. He was fine using every excuse to say his name, curling his tongue around the syllables, the name a weapon in public and a sigh in the privacy of his quarters. And those rare moments where Kallo would see something wonderful, how his eyes would go wide and the smallest of smiles would grace his face, those were the moments Gil looked forward to the most.

So yes, he was usually totally okay pretending he wasn't hopelessly besotted. He wasn't as okay with letting anyone else set their sights on the Tempest's pilot.

Kallo and Gil were in Vortex when it happened, arguing about the Tempest nav system. Vetra had left them standing at the bar with a shake of her head, and Gil was privately glad to have Kallo all to himself even for an hour.

"Hey, gorgeous." a green salarian male took Kallo's arm suddenly, cutting off Kallo's rant about responsibility and obliterating Gil's contentment, "Why don't you ditch the human and let me show you a good time?" Kallo blinked, and Gil felt a spike of irritation flare in his chest.

"I'm a little busy right now." Kallo gestured to Gil, who was trying to burn a hole in the salarian's skull with his mind.

"You're the prettiest person in this place." the salarian completely ignored Gil, eying Kallo hungrily, "I can make it worth the inconvenience."

"No thank you." Kallo looked annoyed, trying to pull his arm free without success. The salarian reached up and ran a finger down Kallo's face. Gil reigned in the urge to remove his hand.

"I haven't seen a man so lovely in a long time." Kallo was really starting to look uncomfortable, so Gil spoke up.

"He said he's not interested." he glared, feeling somewhat protective. The salarian had the gall to look offended.

"Not your call, human." he said, tugging Kallo towards him slightly. The action angered Gil, and he wasn't sure what he would have done had Kallo not intervened.

"Not his call, yes, but he's right." he pried the hand off his arm, stepping back towards Gil, "I'll have to refuse your... offer. Better luck in your future endeavors." The salarian looked like he was going to speak again, but Gil placed his hand on Kallo's thin shoulder, silently daring the green asshole to say another word.

He didn't. And oddly enough, neither did Kallo.

\---

"Never thought I'd ever see anyone try to hook up with _you_." Gil only let his hand drop from Kallo's shoulder once they'd left Vortex behind them.

"My skin pigmentation is considered attractive among salarians." Kallo shrugged, the artificial sunlight of the Nexus lighting said skin warmly, "Haven't actually been hit on in a while though. Too busy with the Tempest, I guess."

"Wait, seriously?" Gil asked incredulously, coming to a stop at the railing overlooking the lake, "You're a hot salarian?"

"I guess?" Kallo didn't seem to concerned, "Sorenna sure seemed to think so. And Lucille was apparently very pretty by human standards. She used to say that together we were the hottest duo in the galaxy, although it was never clear if she meant physically or not."

Gil wasn't sure how to feel about this. On one hand, Kallo was hot. So Gil's attraction to him wasn't completely insane. On the other, Kallo was hot. Other people, mostly salarians probably, would take notice. How could Gil compare with another of his own species? Surely Kallo would prefer a salarian?

He'd just have to take Kallo off the market, Gil decided then and there. No more admiring from afar. No more pining. No more being content sitting on the sidelines. Gil was attractive, humorous, knew his ships, and thought Kallo was great. All traits that Kallo liked.

"Guess I should accompany you to clubs more often." he concluded, "Just in case you need help beating back the adoring suitors."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Gil. I've dealt with persistent club-goers before." Kallo rolled his eyes in a way Gil found terribly charming.

"Oh, what rotten luck. I've already signed the paperwork." Gil sighed with mock resignation, daring to lay a hand lightly on Kallo's back, "Guess you're stuck with me." Kallo shook his head in a way Gil dared call fond, not returning the gesture but not refusing it.

"So it would seem."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work but I just wanted to write something for these two


End file.
